Erised
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: Ron and Hermione go to Australia to give her parents her memories back, but the road takes an unexpected turn when Ron asks Hermione's father for her hand in marriage. One-shot


**AN: Hey guys, I saw a post about this and thought it would be a really cute fanfic, RR please. Now I know I said I wouldn't upload, but I lied. And thanks to my beta reader MehLikey, because believe me, this fic was awful before it was betad... is that a word, betad?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It had been three months since the battle at Hogwarts, and Hermione still hadn't seen her parents again yet. She had already found a reversing spell that she knew would work, but she just hadn't worked up the nerve to go see them yet, but she would eventually. She had to. They were her parents after all.

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and Hermione was just reading a book next to the fireplace when she heard a loud snap behind her, which made her jump, and drop her book.

"Ron! I told you not to do that anymore." Hermione scolded.

Ron, the source of the loud snap, shut her up with a kiss.

"Oh and that makes me less annoyed with you?" Hermione said, but smiling slightly, obviously not too annoyed at Ron.

"Hermione," Ron started, "Are we ever going to go find your parents?"

Hermione turned to look at the fireplace. "Yes, someday, I've found a reversing curse that will work. I now just need to go and do it on them, and it will all be over."

"Well, we could always go now." Ron declared.

Hermione spun around to face Ron again. "I don't know if-" Hermione started before being cut off by Ron.

"Look Hermione, if we don't go now, I don't think you'll ever get around to doing it." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. She knew he was right.

"Fine, let's be off then." She walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "Their address is 22 Gerald Street, I've been keeping tabs on them. You know, just in case. Let's just hope they still have a fireplace."

Hermione went into the green flames first, shortly followed by Ron.

* * *

The fireplace glowed green and in whoosh Hermione appeared at her parent's living room, as they were having tea. Her mother dropped her teacup and saucer and her father's eyes grew large and his jaw dropped. Hermione tried not to automatically start crying when she saw her parents for the first time in months.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Her father asked, casting a suspicious look over Hermione. He put his arm protectively around Hermione's mother. "How did you get in?"

Ron then appeared behind Hermione, looking curiously around the room.

"Look there's no time to explain now, just-" Hermione hurriedly pulled out her wand and muttered the reversing spell. It took a couple of minutes to take effect, and Hermione began to fear it wouldn't work, but just as she was about to loose all hope, her parents both rushed at her, smothering her in hugs and kisses.

When they finally pulled back, they began asking her all sorts of questions. The first was, "Why would you ever do this?", asked by one very worried mother.

Hermione looked at her feet. "Mum, Dad, I had to, if I hadn't, the Death Eaters could have gotten a hold of you and tortured you, and this was the best way to make sure that that wouldn't happen."

They both nodded, wiping tears from their eyes.

"And what of the Death Eaters, are they gone? Is Voldemort dead?" her father asked, a frown marring his face.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Voldemort is dead, and he won't be coming back again. The Death Eaters are either dead, or in prison."

Her parent's smiled, and their facials relaxed, making them look younger again. Hermione also relaxed.

"Good." Her mother sighed in relief, before turning her attention to Ron, who had been awkwardly shuffling his feet while the tearful reunion had been going on. "And who is this handsome young fellow?"

"This is my boyfriend, Ron." Hermione answered.

Ron and Hermione's father shook hands, and Hermione's mother proceeded to give Ron a once over, which made Ron squirm uncomfortably, before she broke into another grin, and enveloped Ron in a big hug, before stepping back, and grinning at her husband. Hermione's father smiled back.

"Hermione, would you help me fix some lunch?" Her mother asked.

Hermione smiled too. "Of course I will."

Ron watched them retreat into the kitchen, chattering all the while, then turned to Hermione's father.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Ron said.

"Ask away my boy." Hermione's father replied.

"Now I've been going out with Hermione for a couple of years now, and I love her more than anything else in the world, she's the best thing that ever happened me, and Sir, I was wondering if you would allow me to have her hand in marriage." Ron said with as much politeness as he could muster.

Hermione's father's eyes welled up. "You can have her my boy, if she says yes. But I would like to tell you if you hurt her-" He started

"If I hurt her, our friend Harry will straighten me out, probably set the unforgivable curse on me." Ron answered, trying to joke, but it wasn't really a joke. Harry was a scary person when he wanted to be. "And thank you Sir, thank you so very much."

Hermione and her mother came out of the kitchen a little while later, setting down a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade in the coffee table. But before they could do or say anything else, Ron was pulling out a ring, getting down on to his knees in front of Hermione, asking her to marry him.

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears, and she wiped them away before saying, "Ronald Weasley, being with you has made me the happiest woman alive, and now that we are to be married, I think I shall be able to look into the mirror of Erised, and see nothing. I love you Ron, of course I'll marry you." She let Ron slide the ring onto her hand, and the second Ron released her hand, Hermione grabbed him, and kissed him, not caring that her parents were watching.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Please review, reviews are great.**


End file.
